Divine-Demonic Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a divine-demonic being. Combination of Demon Physiology and Transcendent Physiology. Variation of Demiurge Physiology, Hybrid Physiology and Transcendent Hybrid Physiology. Not to be confused with Transcendent Demon Physiology. Opposite to Divine-Angelic Physiology. Also Called *Celestial/Heaven/Heavenly/Paradise/Paradisiac/Sky/Skyey Daemon/Demon/Devil/Fiend Physiology *Celestial/Infernal Physiology *Daemonium/Deus Physiology *Deus/Diabolos Physiology *Heavenly/Nether Physiology *Heavenly/Underworld Being/Creature/Entity/Race Physiology *Hellish/Paradisiac Physiology *Holy/Unholy Physiology *Profane/Sacred Physiology *Deific/Divine/Godly/Holy/Sacred Devil/Devilish/Diabolic Mimicry/Physiology *Deific/Divine/Godly/Holy/Sacred Fiend/Fiendish Mimicry/Physiology *Deific/Godly/Holy/Sacred Daemon/Demon/Daemonic/Demonic Mimicry/Physiology *Deific/Godly/Holy/Sacred Satan/Satanic Mimicry/Physiology *Daemonic/Demonic/Devilish/Diabolic/Fiendish Deity/God/Goddess Mimicry/Physiology *Divine-Daemon/Demon Mimicry/Physiology *Divine-Daemonic/Demonic Mimicry *Hell/Hellish/Infernal/Nether/Profane/Unholy/Underworld Deity/God/Goddess Physiology Capabilities User either is or can transform into a divine-demonic entity, granting them the powers of both divine and demonic beings such as gods and demons/devils. This type of being can either be born from a union between a god and demon, be a fusion between a god and demon/devil, or is a demon/god that somehow possesses demonic/divine powers. Divine-Demonic Entities have all the strengths and powers of both gods and devils but almost none of the weaknesses, they can use both holy and demonic powers equally with no restrictions. Their appearances can vary greatly, such as having a combination of traits of both demon and god, one with traits from neither, or even a unique appearance that doesn't fit either classification. Despite both races being divine/holy, they should not be confused with the Nephalem, which are the offspring of angels and demons. Applications *Absolute Condition *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Darkside View *Demigod Physiology *Demiurge Physiology *Demon Soul/Devil Soul *Demon Physiology *Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation **Divine Aura/Demonic Aura **Demonic Empowerment/Divine Empowerment **Transcendent Elemental Manipulation ***Demonic Element Manipulation/Divine Element Manipulation ***Light-Darkness Element Manipulation ****Light-Darkness Manipulation *****Diabolic Darkness Manipulation ******Grim Darkness Manipulation *****Sacred Light Manipulation ******White Light Manipulation *Demonic Arm/Devil Hand *Demonic Source *Deity Soul *Divine Presence *Divinity *God Hand *Godly Incarnation *Lightside View *Primordial Force Manipulation *Satanic Incarnation *Transcendent Energy Manipulation **Dark Energy Manipulation **Divine-Demonic Energy Manipulation ***Demonic Energy Manipulation ***Divine Energy Manipulation **Light Energy Manipulation *Transcendent Physiology Variations * Corruption Manipulation * Domain Manipulation/Warping * Evil Empowerment * Evil Manipulation * Magic ** Dark Arts ** Demonic Magic ** Divine Magic ** Mysticism ** White Arts * Neutral Empowerment * Neutrality Force Manipulation * Nigh Omnipotence * Sin Manipulation Associations *Archdemon Physiology *Archnephalem Physiology *Asura Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology *Divine-Angelic Physiology *Divine-Nephalonic Physiology *Evil Embodiment *Fallen Angel Lord Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology *Fallen Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Gorgon Physiology *Hybrid Physiology *Hybrid Soul *Hybrid Vitality *Incubus Physiology *Lamia Physiology *Nephalem Lord Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Neutral Embodiment *Omnimalevolence *Omnineutrality *Rakshasa Physiology *Singularity *Succubus Physiology *Transcendent Physiology **Transcendent Cambion Physiology **Transcendent Demigod Physiology **Transcendent Hybrid Physiology ***Transcendent Nephalem Physiology ****Transcendent Angel Physiology ****Transcendent Demon Physiology **Transcendent Mage Physiology **Transcendent Nephilim Physiology Limitations * May be challenged by those of equal or greater power. * May clash with Angelic Deities. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Demonic Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Demonic Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Demonic Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Demonic Slayer, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *User's demonic aspects may corrupt their mind and limit their ability to use the godly half of their powers, whether it would be permanent or temporary. Known Users *Demonic Deities (Folklore/Mythology) **Baphomet (Abrahamic Folklore/Thelema) **Erlik (Altaic Mythology) **Adrammelech (Assyrian Mythology) **Anammelech (Assyrian Mythology) **Hariti (Buddhism) **Rex Mundi (Catharism) **Beelzebub (Christianity) **Mammon (Christianity) **Satan (Chirstianity) **Lucifer (Chirstianity) **Berith (Demonology) **Apep (Egyptian Mythology) **Set (Egyptian Mythology) **Culsu (Etruscan Mythology) **Gorgons and Medusas (Greek Mythology) ***Euryale ***Medusa ***Stheno **Lamia (Greek Mythology) **Abraxas (Gnosticism) **Demiurge (Gnosticism) **Guayota (Guanches) **Bhairava (Hindu Mythology) **Demons (Hindu Mythology) ***Asuras ***Rakshasas **Kali (Hindu Mythology) **Deimos (Hellenic Demonology) **Tannin (Semitic Fiction) **Torngarsuk (Inuit Mythology) **Tenma (Japanese Folklore) **Santa Muerte (Mexican Folklore) **Chemosh (Moabite Mythology) **Peckols (Prussian Mythology) **Orcus (Roman Mythology) **Kijin/Kishin/Onigami (Shintoism) ***Daitengu ****Amanozako ****Soujoubou ***Fujin ***Ōtakemaru ***Raijin ***Shuten-Doji **Tengu (Shintoism) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Demonic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Rare power